1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Via stands for “vertical interconnect access” which is a vertical electrical connection between different layers of conductors in printed circuit board (PCB) design. Vias are pads with plated holes that provide electrical connections between copper traces on different layers of the PCB. Generally speaking, vias are vertical to the layers of the PCB, if a via is designed to a slantwise angle with the layers of the PCB, the signal transmission distance of the via and the corresponding copper traces will be reduced, which may reduce signal transmission loss. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.